1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is concerned with folding chairs which are portable, comfortable, strong and convenient to use. More particularly this invention is concerned with a light weight portable chair unit which is supported by a folding frame and which is adapted to both adult and juvenile usage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
This invention relates to a folding chair and to its related support structure. The prior art is replete with examples of folding chair structures. Folding chairs of a wide variety have been manufactured for over one hundred years.
Examples of pertinent prior art patents are U.S. Pat. Nos. 244,216, 2691,410. 3,136,272, 3,124,387. 4,671,566, 3,838,883 and 4,014,591.
U.S. Pat. No. 244,216 is an example of old prior art in the area of folding chairs. This patent shows a folding chair which is supported on four foldable V shaped supports.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,691,410 illustrates foldable chairs which have both triangular and rectangular bases.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,136,272 discloses a plurality of foldable seats which incorporate pivotally mounted V shaped supports.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,124,387 shows a foldable seat having four legs which are interconnected by V shaped supports.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,671,566 is concerned with a foldable chair which has a triangular base. The support components of the chair are two V shaped supports
U.S. Pat. No. 3,838,883 relates to a collapsible chair which has a rectangular base and seat section. The support structure utilized consist of four V shaped supports.
Lastly U.S. Pat. No. 4,014,591 deals with a collapsible chair having a rectangular base and seat section. The support system comprises two pairs of cross braced legs.
A need exist for a comfortable outdoor chair which is suitable for use by sports fans, beach goers, fisherman, hunters and anyone else wishing to sit comfortably out of doors. In order to be practical, an outdoor chair must be capable of being collapsed or folded compactly in order that it can be readily transported and moved from one location to another. Likewise in order to be functional the chair must be light and as such its support structure must be designed in order to efficiently utilize light weight high strength materials. The chair of this invention meets these criteria in that it is comfortable, foldable, strong, lightweight, transportable and easy to use.
As illustrated by the great number of prior patents and commercial seats, efforts have been continuously made in an attempt to produce practical, foldable chairs which are light and strong. None of these prior efforts, however, suggest the present inventive combination of component elements arranged and configured in order to produce a practical foldable chair as is discussed herein below.
The prior art devices do not provide benefits of the present invention which achieves its intended purposes, objectives and advantages over the prior art devices through a new, useful and unobvious combination of component elements, through no increase in the number of functioning parts, at a minimum of cost and through the utilization of only readily available materials and conventional components.
Therefore it is an object of the present invention to provide a foldable seat which is strong and yet lightweight.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a seat which will fold up in such a manner that its main components are in axial relationship with each other.
Lastly it is an object of this invention to provide a stylish seat which is easy to use and yet comfortable for both adult and juvenile usage.
These objects and advantages should be construed as merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the present invention. Many other beneficial results can be obtained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or by modifying the invention within the scope of the disclosure. Accordingly, other objects and advantages as well as a fuller understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary and detailed description of the preferred embodiment of the invention in addition to the scope of the invention as defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.